Bonded
by Experiment 516
Summary: When a mysterious visitor knocks on the door of the Phantomhive Manor at an ungodly hour of the morning, Sebastian doesn't know what to think, but when she turns out to be something other than human, this really puts a spin on things. When the mysterious humanoid creature changes the rules of Sebastian's contract, Ciel isn't sure he can trust his faithful butler, not anymore...
1. Someone That Shouldn't Be

A knock stopped Sebastian in the middle of preparing his pastry dough. It sounded urgent. With a sigh he dusted off his hands and traded the flour-covered apron for one of his trademark black tailcoats. He walked to the door through the empty halls.

It was only four in the morning, so who could be knocking at this hour? A crack of thunder split the silence and rain started to pound down. He stopped in front of the door. Another knock came this time, only more worn-out, more tired. He opened the door.

There was a young woman standing drenched and hunched over in front of him. She was wearing a black cloak with its hood pulled up, and a black dress that was soaked by the rain. Her skin was pale, and her long black hair was down just down to mid-arm. Her head was bent down, so her eyes were covered. She was shivering slightly, and would catch a cold if she was not warmed soon.

"H-hello. My name is Jane Contrix. I believe you m-may have gotten a letter. I-I will be staying at the Phantomhive manor for a few months."

Sebastian nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside. She nodded gratefully and stepped inside. She winced as water dripped all over the floor. Sebastian saw this and smiled comfortingly. "It's perfectly alright. I can clean it up."

"Thank you."

"Now, where are all your belongings?"

"The...fire that burnt down my home to the ground, everything was destroyed, this was the only garment I saved, besides this..." she held up a small parcel.

"Oh, well, you and Master Ciel could sympathize. Well, the day after tomorrow I could take you into town to buy some new clothes."

"Thank you sir. Could someone please show me where I will be staying? My room?"

"Oh, of course Miss. Contrix. I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's q-quite alright. I'm just not used to the c-cold."

"Please follow me." Sebastian motion for her to come along.

Sebastian thought about the guest; Jane. She wasn't human, that much was certain. Her aura and life force practically shouted power. He silently scoffed. She probably wasn't even cold.

They arrived at one of the guest rooms. He opened the door and followed her inside.

The butler glared at her back. She didn't belong here. He hadn't been notified about this, the Phantomhive Manor hadn't had any sort of letter for more than two weeks, nor Ciel hadn't told him about any sort of guest.

Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He then grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall, cutting off all her oxygen intake.

At first, all seemed normal, the girl was choking, but her expression hardened. She peeled off his fingers, restoring oxygen flow to her brain.

Sebastian stepped back. This was new. She was strong, stronger than him. Sebastian flicked his wrists. Three kitchen knives appeared in each hand. 'Jane' scoffed.

"Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you would be. Maybe I made a mistake. If you really think those would do anything..."

Sebastian said nothing and without any word threw the knives at full force toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers (if there are any!) I know this chapter was really fast paced, and a little rushed, but I needed to get some things through. Terribly sorry if that annoyed you. This is my first take on something from the anime world...and first ever fanfiction! So please no flames or negative feedback! I'm trying my best! If there is anything you like, tell me, and I'll keep it that way. If there's something that you don't like, tell me, and I'll try to fix it if it doesn't interfere with the main plotline too much.<strong>

**Remember, I'm always open to suggestions, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Oh...and one more thing...**

**If you do comment...please include your favourite colour! *hides behind Jane* I assure you, it's important!**

**Do svidaniya!**


	2. Of Black Feathers and Glowing Eyes

Sebastian said nothing and without any word threw the knives at full force toward her. She dodged the knives nimbly at speeds seemingly only the Black Butler himself could manage.

The knives thumped solidly into the wood of the wall where she had been milliseconds before, impaled harmlessly.

The girl glared at Sebastian. "Is that all you can do? Throw some useless cutlery? I thought you would be better; smarter; more skilled. Apparently I was wrong." She almost seemed sad at this.

"Well, that was just the beginning." Black feathers began to gently float down from the ceiling, hiding Sebastian from the girl's view. A small dot of worry began to grow in the girl's still-covered eyes. She spun around with a smirk, worry fading. "So _there's _the fighter I'm looking for!"

The girl forced the window open and launched herself out into open air. Sebastian followed without a second thought, springing after her.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Rain poured down from the heavens.

He landed on the ground with a thump and his glowing fuchsia, slitted eyes scanned the courtyard. Something landed on the ground behind him and he spun around, pointed teeth shaped in a snarl.

"You're not the only one with something to hide, demon!" The girl didn't have the small, frail build she had possessed moments before. Now she was almost as tall as Sebastian, and limbs that possessed hidden strength, much like himself. Her cloak was gone.

Lightning flashed, illuminating large black feathered wings protruding from her back. They were sleek and shiny.

She smiled, showing fairly pointed incisors. Her glowing dark blue eyes stared back at him. The feathered wings beat once and she was catapulted up into the clouds. Lightning illuminated her body flying through the air, and Sebastian could hear the wingbeats, heavy, and full of rain.

His eyes widened as he dodged to the side. Where he was standing a moment before, impaled in the ground, were five black feathers, sharp and deadly. More came whistling out of the cloud layer, each time he nimbly dodged them, but in truth, he was beginning to tire.

At last the angel-girl landed on the ground lightly. The wings folded behind her back. She stayed in the same body shape however. She smiled again. This time it was impressed, and almost grudgingly so.

"Alright, you're not bad, demon. But you could work on your stamina a bit more."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, hey, back with another chapter. I know this one was short, but I'm saving up for a really long chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit OOC for Sebastian to lose in a fight, I know, but trust me, this girl is pretty powerful. The next chapter won't' be part of the story line, however. It will be something of an entry on what type of creature this mysterious girl is. And I'm willing to bet that no one will be able to guess what she is, but you can sure try! *wink*<strong>

_Do svidaniya!_


	3. Profile of a Creature Unknown

The Dark Angels

Affiliation: Female counterpart of a demon.

Appearance: The Dark Angels are a beautiful species. They have raven-black wings and black hair. The other features vary from subject to subject. Most are pale-skinned, but some have darker skin.

Personality: Extremely temperamental, but will form a strong bond with one who they deem worthy, most likely a demon, rarely a reaper, and only once, a human.

Diet: Human souls. However, they do not make a "contract" with the human. Like their distant relatives, the Light-Angels, they exclude a calm feeling on humans. They use this to convince the human to give them their souls. The human must agree, even if it is under the angel's power. However, they cannot alter the cinematic records of the human like their cousin Angels.

Lifespan: The youngest one ever dead was eighty. This was unnatural. They, normally, will live forever.

Naming: The parents of a Dark Angel will name their child based on the extent of their powers. The child (young Dark Angel) will have immediate control of their powers. There are four classes of power. The Angel's name will be based on one of those four.

The four classes will be the last half of their names, they are listed in order here from most powerful to least;

Fall

Song

Wing

Moon

For example; Death Call, Dark Moon, etc.

The Antibody and Healing Systems: Dark Angel's heal uncannily fast. A major break only takes about a week and a half to heal, but that is only if the being has pure immortal blood. In the singular case of the Dark Angel who was bonded with a human, their child would take about twice as long to heal in any circumstance than any other Dark Angel. Any Dark Angel may use some of their life force to speed along the healing process and it can be regained slowly through consuming many human souls. When the Angel's life force is completely depleted, they will die. They can also heal others, but this applies to the same concept.

It is extremely hard to kill a Dark Angel through any form of disease; nigh impossible really. They cannot be infected by any sort of human virus, but only ones from the underworld. Even the Angel-child who would be half human still pertains to this information.

The Wings of a Dark Angel: The Dark Angels' wings begin to grow from the moment they are born. By about seven and a half years they are strong enough to support the young Dark Angel. It takes about one year for them to be of full use. The wings will grow with the Angel.

The Bond of a Dark Angel: The Dark Angel will _feel_ who her bond is meant to be with, they are born with this feeling, but it progresses stronger throughout her life. This "feeling" guides them to their bond like an internal compass of sorts. Sometimes they fail to find their bond, but this is very rare. Demons do not feel this sensation, and therefore do not ever look for a bond. It is up to the Angel. A demon may refuse the bond of an Angel and the feeling will leave the Angel, but this, again, is very rare.

When a pair that are to be bonded meet, both feel the "sensation" strongly, even if only for a moment. If the sensation is not felt by the demon when they meet, he will most likely will refuse the bond. It is also possible for an Angel to ignore the feeling, but it will continue to plague them, unless they do not have a bond.

The Bonding Ritual: Information unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>As I'm sure you have noticed, (if you didn't read my ending note at the end of the last chapter) this does not fit with the story line. It is an idea I had to give myself a little more time to write the next chapter, and I'm not sure where this is going, so I need your ideas!<strong>

**This is part one of the Dark Angel Profiles, and there will only be two. **

**The next chapter will be part of the story line, and much, much longer than this or any of the other chapters previously written.**

**Do svidaniya!**


	4. A Misinterpreted Attack

"Alright, you're not a bad demon. But you could work on your stamina a bit more," she went on.

Sebastian had tuned her out. A million thought were going through his head, even though his face remained blank, with a slight scowl. _Who is she? Why is she here, I know what she is, but who could she be here _for_?_

He knew he was going to regret this. Oh yes, he was definitely going to regret this.

"Come, we'll both catch something unpleasant out here." Sebastian gestured to the sky. The rain had stopped, but it was cold. The temperature was steadily dropping. She nodded and followed him through the front doors of the mansion. Sebastian could care less if he was soaking wet, but the Dark Angel was obviously a different story. She was shivering slightly and her wings were now around her in sort of an awkward makeshift blanket.

When she cleared the door of the manor, into the warm entry hall, she dropped her wings and let them fold neatly behind her back again. However, they did not disappear.

A voice broke his thoughts. "Do you think this form will pass as human? I do prefer this over that weakling I was disguised as before."

Sebastian fought a blush from rising to his pale cheeks. "Yes, I think that form will pass just fine," and then an afterthought. "And for heaven's sake, why are you here, and what is your _real_ name? _No _Dark Angel would _ever_ have a name like _Jane." _Sebastian greatly emphasized the "ever".

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "My name is Night Fall and I am here because..." her pale cheeks flushed red, "I am here because...because of my bond." Her voice had grown to a whisper almost inaudible.

"Your _bond_," Sebastian said incredulously. "You _must_ be joking."

"I am _not. _You _demons_ wouldn't understand."

Sebastian was inwardly pondering this new feeling...was it...and he would never admit to anyone, and certainly not himself that he was afraid. He had never felt this before. Was this the _feeling? _How could he find a bond? He was in a contract, and...and..._how could this be happening!?_

The _feeling _blurred his vision for a moment, then it left, and he was normal again.

The Dark Angel, Night Fall, didn't notice. But she, there was obviously something not right about her.

She was breathing shallowly, wheezing slightly. Sebastian looked at her strangely, this wasn't normal. Night Fall clutched her chest, and fell to her knees.

"Seb...ast...ian... You have to...to get...to Ciel... I'm going to...kill...him..."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. Then he noticed what was happening.

Night Fall's eyes were slowly changing from glowing (unknown) to a shining black. A web of black was spreading from her heart through all of her veins. Soon she looked like a living spiderweb of black. Her raven-colored wings were fanned around her.

"Where is the human child?" Night Fall asked. Her voice was different, colder; threatening. Sebastian backed up a step. "I cannot allow you to harm my Master." He pushed his thoughts of the bond to the back of his head. Three more butter knives appeared in each hand.

Night Fall grinned. "If that _really_ is the best you can do, that child is as good as _mine_," she paused, as if testing the air,"You are quite right Sebastian, that human does have a _delectable _soul."

"_No_ harm will come to my master. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect him," Sebastian said firmly. He rushed at her with speeds almost too fast to follow. She nimbly dodged him and swung back around to face him.

"Oh please, _please_ tell me you can do better, because I have to get through you to get to that human boy, and I would rather work up an appetite. His soul calls to me, you know. His is different, it is...for lack of better word...perfect." Without any warning her wings beat towards him and a black feather clipped Sebastian's shoulder, drawing a droplet of blood.

~Le Time Skip~

Ciel woke up with a start. Another loud crash sounded, and he swung his legs out of bed.

Not even bothering to change out of his nightshirt, he opened the door and ran down the hall.

In the grand entryway, a battle raged, almost quietly. Sebastian fought and whirled around an...Angel. No, this wasn't an Angel, the being's wings were black and malevolent-looking. She spun around Sebastian, almost teasingly. A dance..._the_ dance. The Dance Macabre.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

That was probably the worst thing he could have done.

The angel-girl turned and looked at Ceil with a hungry smile. Ciel backed up a step. "So you're the one with the shining soul," she floated down from the chandelier."You are quite the human, surrounded by death, sadness, evil, yet a soul pure as the _driven snow_."

Ciel watched Sebastian behind the angel-girl. His eyes were slitted and glowing a reddish fuchsia as he silently, slowly stalked up behind her, like a predator hunting prey.

The mysterious woman attacking Sebastian was gazing into Ciel's eyes, time seemed to stop, and he could _hear _her, inside his head.

_It's alright Ciel, just be calm. You're safe, Sebastian and I will keep you safe. _

Ciel nodded dreamily.

_Just be calm. All you have to do is tell me I can have your soul, and you will be safe forever. No more pain, no more revenge..._

"But my soul belongs to Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, stumbling over his words.

"Well I'm sure Sebas-" she turned towards the butler to smile devilishly, only to be kicked in the chest, slamming into a wall. A sharp crack sounded as one of her wings broke. She fell to the floor, unconscious. A small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Ciel snapped out of his daze and yelled, "This is an order Sebastian! Detain her!"

The butler bowed slightly "Of course, my lord," he looked at the Angel who was still unconscious on the floor, "But if you don't mind me saying so, she looks quite detained as it is."

The Angel twitched slightly, Ciel's eyes sparked with fear and he involuntarily stepped back again.

Night Fall moved again, this time propping herself up on both hands. She touched one finger to the side of her mouth, where it was bleeding, and looked to Sebastian, whose coat was torn and the occasional streaks of red soaked into the expensive fabric.

"Oh god," she whispered as blackness overtook her vision, "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello everyone. This chapter was at least twice the size of all the others, I know. That's because it was the next two chapters combined.<strong>

**Now, these next few chapters might be a bit confusing. They aren't part of the story line, they're little bits of information that will come in handy and help make sense of the situation at hand. I will label them accordingly, so it won't be as confusing. So instead of say..."Chapter 5", it will be something different. **

**Remember, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and ideas will not go unconsidered. Anyone who contributes majorly will be thanked, so your ideas will not go unnoticed! I'll be back soon with another chapter! **

**Do svidaniya!**

**Oh, and to anyone who wondered, "****Do svidaniya!**" **is goodbye in Russian...**


	5. Profile of a Creature Unknown (Personal)

Name: Night Fall

Appearance: Black hair, large raven-black wings, violet eyes, and pale skin. About 5' 9". She looks about age twenty.

Personality: Same as any other Dark Angel, except a bit more caring...coming from her parentage. Her parents were the one bond of Human and Dark Angel.

How Old/Life Span: Currently only age 68

Chosen Bond: Sebastian Michaelis

Why She Is Different: Her tormented childhood is the source of her blackouts, in which she becomes a vengeful spirit and wreaks destruction on anyone and anything in her path. Her parents...a Dark Angel and a human (the only pair like that in the history of the world) were surprisingly kind and loving.

They were burnt right in front of her, in the human world, in their own mansion. The only thing that can get rid of this (coincidentally) is the blood of her bond...and she wants the bond with someone that her parents had with each other. Her bond is Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, this is part ll of the Dark Angel Profile. Since it was so short, expect another short blip of information later today or early tomorrow. I don't know when, but it'll be within 24 hours.<strong>

**The next "chapter" will be what exactly happened to her as a young Dark Angel that causes the blackouts.**

**I'll just leave you to think about that...**

**Do svidaniya!**


	6. A Raging Inferno

**And yes, I am well aware this chapter is in first person view... It was meant to be like this...**

* * *

><p><em>I was only sixteen...young...for our standards...<em>

_Red. Orange. Yellow. Flames licked at my legs, my torso, my arms. It hurt. Everything burned._

_I flew clumsily down the hallway. My wings were bruised and burnt. But still, it was faster than running. Fire scorched the delicate black feathers on my wings. I knew they would grow back, but I still felt almost ugly, despite the situation._

_My wings gave out. I put my hands out to keep from landing on the coal-covered wooden floor. I tried to ignore the pain and tried to fly again, I could not. So I had to settle for climbing to my feet and running over the painstakingly hot wooden floor._

_I ran as fast as I could, trying to make it to my parents._

_My parents...my mother was a Dark Angel called Death Song, my father, the human Edward Contrix. My mother's human name was Mercy Contrix. They were rich, richer than any other family in the area. They owned a shipping company; Contrix Shipping Co. We were partnered with the Funtom Company. _

_The floor was on the verge of collapse. And when it did, I would fall to the ground floor, into the raging inferno below. _

_The door to my parent's room was open a crack. I burst through, and what I saw made me want to scream. My mother was laying on the ground, wings broken and bent, blood adorning her head like some sort of macabre crown. My father laid a few feet away, with a knife clutched in his hand, eyes staring at nothing. His neck was bent at an unnatural angle._

_My chest constricted, I couldn't breathe. My parents were _dead_. Dead..._

_I fell to my knees, now completely oblivious to the burning wood coals. I tried to scream, but my chest was still tight with tears unshed. _

_A wooden beam collapsed and landed inches from my face. That startled me back to reality. I had to get out of there. My home, my home wasn't a place for me anymore. The window...in the hallway. My wings would slow the fall, but I would still probably break something. Still, breaking an ankle or leg is better than dying. I took one last look at my mother, and made a hasty decision. I plucked one of the unscorched feathers out of her wings, and ripped a plain silver, moon-shaped locket off her neck. I also took to dagger that laid in my father's non-moving hand. Its obsidian blade flickered in the light of the fire._

_That locket...it was a gift from my father. She had kept telling me about how someday it would be mine. Well, that day had come sooner than I expected...and wanted._

_I ran out of the room and took a deep breath, which was rewarded with a coughing fit. I smashed the window with my elbow, ignoring the pain and blood. A single tear leaked out of my eye, and I jumped. _

_I landed on the ground with a sharp crack. I fell to one knee with a gasp. My right ankle flared with a white-hot pain. Then, and right then, I released the tension in my chest, and the tears began to fall. Hot and thick. Subconsciously I took inventory of my injuries. Burn scars everywhere, those would heal fast. Burnt wings, I wouldn't be fly for a while, but that would only be a few weeks, and I could pass as human for a short amount of time. Broken ankle, would heal within a few weeks along with my wing._

_Broken heart, would become solid, and I would live._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the event that cause Night Fall's "blackouts", remember when she attacked Sebastian and tried to steal Ciel's soul? That was a blackout. This is why those happen, and she remembers nothing about what happens during one.<strong>

**And now...all of you who want to get back to the story, you have your wish. Soon I will have a new chapter that fits with the actual story line. Aaaaand that's all I have to say!**

**Do svidaniya!**


	7. Profound Embarrassment and One Odd Maid

Night Fall woke up slowly. First she gained a vague awareness of her body, caressed by silken sheets. Then, she was aware of the fact that she was _not _in the dress she had her "blackout" in. Even though her eyes were closed she felt a heavy blush creep up her cheeks.

In a few moments she felt ready to open her eyes, and so, she did. The room she had been shown to her by Sebastian the night before met her vision with a soft light.

The walls and ceiling were a light lavender and the rich wooden floor was mostly covered by a dark blue rug.

Night Fall sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She stretched her arms and her wings appeared, one followed suit, and the other one hung lamely by her side. Tears threatened to make an appearance in the corners of her eyes as she gently stroked the feathers of her broken wing. It would take about two weeks to heal, she decided, mind slightly hazy from the pain.

She looked down at what she was wearing and felt the blush make an appearance on her cheeks again. A white nightgown with lace around the wrists, collar, and bottom hem. She was not in possession of anything like this, and she _certainly _ did not change into it herself.

"Oh no, it was Sebastian," she mumbled. "_Sebastian_ changed my dress."

A knock saved her from her profound embarrassment. Night Fall hurriedly covered herself up, like she had been sleeping and her wings disappeared. A maid with big round glasses in a blue dress nervously stepped in.

"Miss? Are you awake?" she whispered tentatively.

"Yes, I am, and I would like to know what happened to my other clothes," she said sitting up, listening to the silent question in her head. _Were you awake last night? Were you the one who changed my dress?_

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know."

_So it was Sebastian. _She thought gloomily. The maid broke her train of thought.

"Miss, I have a dress for you, I do," she held up a neatly folded bundle of cloth and put it on the bed, "The young master is waiting for you down in the dining hall, he is."

"Thank you-"

"Mey-Rin, miss."

"Thank you Mey-Rin."

"Would you like me to help you get dressed miss?"

"No, thank you. I will be quite alright on my own."

The main twisted her dress together nervously, but didn't leave.

"Is there something else you want?"  
>"Y-yes miss. If I could be so bold, what's your name?"<p>

She smiled, "No need to be worried about asking that. My name is Jane Contrix." Mey-Rin gasped.

"Like the shipping company, that Contrix?"

Night Fall nodded. "Yes, I own and run the company."

Mey-Rin bowed and mumbled a quick "goodbye miss" and almost sprinted out of the room.

_Mey-Rin, she quite the servant. _Night Fall mused silently to herself while slipping on the dress. _There is something about her though..._

It was a fine garment. Soft dark blue satin with black lace in the same places as the nightgown. The dress was a bit more form-fitting around the waist than she was used to, but if it was the only clothing she had, that is what she would have to wear. It was an open-back dress, and so if for some reason she needed her wings it wouldn't ruin the dress.

She combed her hair with her fingers as best she could before noticing the vanity stand to her right. On it was a crystal vial of perfume, a jar of face powder, and a brush. She reached for the brush and began the process of combing her long, thick hair, but thankfully it didn't take long. She completely ignored the perfume, previously when she had tentatively smelled it, a pounding headache made its brief appearance.

When she felt presentable, she walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall.

Now, Night Fall had no idea where she was going, and there was no one in sight. All she could do was walk in one direction and hope it was the right one. Thankfully, the one she chose was the right one, and made her way to the dining hall, following the quiet voices.

**Okay, end of chapter seven! I would love it if you all sent me reviews! I want to hear from you, and I will take into consideration what you say, I promise!**

**Alois: Helloooooo everyone!  
>Me: What the heck are you doing here!? I told you to stay away!<strong>

**Alois: I just wanted to say hello...**

**Me: Well get out of here! You aren't even in the story!**

**Alois: You're so mean Exper- *gets shoved out of the room by me***

**Me: *sigh* Sorry about that everyone, I don't even know where the heck he came from... *turns around* Claude! That means you too, get out! You're not in the story either!**

**Claude: Of course, terribly sorry. *walks out of the room***

**Me: Where the heck are all these people coming from?! *turns around to see Grell and the Undertaker sneaking into the room* What the... *throws up hands in exasperation* FINE! YOU GUYS WIN! YOU CAN STAY! *Alois skips back into the room and Claude follows* **

**Alois: Can we be in the story? Pleeeease?**

**Me: If you shut up, I'll think about it**

**Alois: Sounds good to me!**

**Do svidaniya everyone! (Wish me luck...)**


	8. A Halfway Decent Interrogation

Thankfully, the one she chose was the right one, and made her way to the dining hall, following the quiet voices.

The closer she got, the clearer their words became.

"...close eye on her. She is dangerous, and we can't let our guard down," someone whispered, probably the human boy, Ciel. But he was right, there was no reason he should trust her, especially after she had apparently tried to steal his soul.

Sebastian's response was too quiet to hear, even though she was just outside the door.

Sebastian...how would he feel about her now? Now that she had attacked him, almost killed him, and tried to steal the soul of the human he was currently in a contract with. And she knew for _sure _that he was her bond, and that he felt it too. After she had attacked him the first time, with the intention of testing his skills, he had acted strangely dizzy. That was how a demon who had never felt a bond would feel. She had pretended not to notice, but indeed she did.

Night Fall stepped timidly through the door. Even being the powerful being that she was, she almost feared Phantomhive. She was afraid that he would send her away before she got to explain why she was here in the first place. If she wasn't allowed to stay here with permission, she would have to find a way to stay _without_ permission. Maybe hiding in a guest room, or out in the garden, but it would be like playing a game of cat and mouse. Only this way, her bond was on the line.

The door swung inward on oiled hinges, hardly making a sound.

Ciel's face was hard and unflinching. She could usually read humans' expressions, but not this one.

"Please, join us, " Ciel asked, however, it sounded more like an order. Sebastian walked over and moved her chair out for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she mumbled to no one in particular. Night Fall sipped at a cup of Earl Grey tea and nibbled on a strawberry tart as not to seem rude. It didn't taste too good, that was the Dark Angel part of her. The human part said it was alright to eat the food. In truth, though, she wanted nothing more than to explain and get the guilt off her shoulders.

Ciel didn't say anything for a few moments, eating a scone and fresh blueberries. But soon said something that made Night Fall's stomach do a flip-flop.

"Now, _Jane_. I want to know who you are, and why you're here," Ciel glowered, "And I will not tolerate any lies. Sebastian will tell me, and don't think he can't separate a lie from a truth."

"M-my human name is Jane Contrix. I am the head of Contrix Shipping Company a-"

Ciel interrupted. "No, I want your real name."

"But that is my real name," she objected,"my real hu-"

"But you're not human are you? You're something else. You could not be human. A human would not so easily best my demon butler, not to mention the fact that you have _wings_."  
>Night Fall sighed. This human was perceptive, most others fell for that little bit of fake truth and blamed the large black wings on hallucinations or something of the like. "My name is Night Fall."<p>

"And what are you?"  
>"I am a Dark Angel," came the mumbled reply.<p>

"And why are you here?"

Night Fall shook her head. She couldn't _believe _she was letting herself be pushed around by a thirteen year-old _human. _Sometimes she resented her heritage. Being half human really messed with her head sometimes.

"Why should I tell you human? The reason for which I am here is no concern of yours and you _certainly _wouldn't understand if I told you."  
>"It became my business when you attacked my butler, and tried to steal my soul."<p>

"But that wasn't _me. _I don't want your soul. There are plenty of other humans out there. You do have an exceptionally impressive soul, I will admit, but I would not break a demon's contract for it!"

"So, if that wasn't you, who was it?" Ciel asked with fake skepticism.

"If I may intrude," Sebastian said quietly, "I can tell you why she came here, my lord."

Ciel looked over his shoulder in mock surprise. "Do tell."

"She _has_ come here for you, and she _is _lying"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Cliff hanger! *insert evil laughter* We all know who her real bond is (Sebastian obviously), and Sebastian knows too, so why is he lying, and isn't it true that he can't lie? If anyone has any sort of hypothesis, please send it in to me! I'd love to hear it and I'm thinking about changing that little bit, but only if I hear something better. And if I do change it, I'll say who gave me the idea!<strong>

**And hey, the only thing keeping me writing is the number of views I'm getting, and I don't even know if anyone is actually reading the story all the way through! If anyone who reads this really does like it, please review! Please, please, please!**

**So, I suppose this is Experiment 516, signing off. See you soon with another chapter!  
><strong>**Do svidaniya!**


	9. A Garden of Death

"She _has_ come here for you, and she _is_ lying," Sebastian said. When Ciel turned away, Sebastian adopted an...almost puzzled look.

Ciel glared at the Angel in front of him. "Tell the truth."

She squared her shoulders. "I'm _not _lying."

"Sebastian cannot lie to me, so who am I to believe? The mysterious stranger who turns up in the middle of the night and claims to be telling the truth, or my demon butler who can only tell the truth?"

"A bond runs deeper than that," she mumbled,"It is burned into your DNA, it runs much, much deeper than a _contract_."

"Excuse me?" The Earl asked coldly.

"I said that you are sorely misinformed."

Night Fall got up and let herself make half the change into her real form. Sharp incisors and glowing eyes met the young Earl's shocked eyes.

"Excuse me sir, I believe I will take my leave," she said coldly.

Ciel stared with an open mouth at the door of which his "guest" had just left through.

"Sebastian, are their race always like this?"

"Headstrong, smart, beautiful? Yes, they're always like that."

Ciel smirked. "You think she's beautiful?"

"No young master, I was just talking of their species in general. I've seen my fair share of Dark Angels, and in a general view, they're all beautiful."

"But you think _she _specifically is beautiful, don't you Sebastian. You fancy her."

"Yes young master, I do," came the sheepish, quiet reply. Sebastian turned his head as he let a small blush find its way up his neck and to his pale cheeks.

"That's what I thought. So, I suppose she can stay."

Night Fall walked outside in a tornado of fury. Who was this human to question what she did? Who was he to question the bond?

"You're lucky you're in a contract, Ciel Phantomhive," she muttered to herself,"Or you'd be dead by now, and your soul would be mine."

"Unfortunately for you, he is in a contract, and his soul belongs to me."

She whipped around and saw Sebastian leaning casually on the door.

"What do you want?" she snarled in anger, ignoring the pleasant feeling that being near him gave her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You did seem quite angry."  
>"Why did you lie?"<p>

"To keep you here."

"It's not like the Earl, a mere child, could send me away."

"But it would be harder for you to stay in secret. The way I did it, you should be thanking me."

"I don't thank anyone," she said stubbornly, walking away, leaving Sebastian exasperated by the door.

Night Fall walked farther away from the house, into the extensive gardens. She reveled in the perfectly cut shrubberies. It didn't look like anyone else was here, and surely no more servants were needed? Right?  
>She walked over to a tall tree; a weeping willow, and let her wings appear. The broken one still hung lamely from her back. The bone wasn't even close to it's proper place, no wonder it still flashed with white-hot pain.<p>

She took a deep breath and looked inside herself, finding the small, dense orb sitting at the center of her chest, her life force. Thin tendrils of light flowed through her back and into the broken wing. A short, piercing scream let itself loose from her throat as she felt bone scrape against bone. With a snap, the wing fit back together and healed instantly.

Night Fall stood up and immediately leaned back against the tree. Her vision swam in the momentary depletion of energy. She shook her head and stared up at the sky, walking some distance farther into the garden. Her wings folded into her back and then disappeared. Green shrubs were everywhere, and perfectly trimmed...in the shape of...skulls...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, sorry this chapter was so short...my mind kinda gave out on me here and I want to post a new chapter! So, to all you major Kuroshursuji fans, who remembers who cuts the hedges in the shape of skulls last time it happened?<strong>

**That's right everyone! I'm introducing Grell Sutcliff into the story! This may be a one-chapter thing, so tell me if you like it...of if you don't...I'd love to hear from you!**


	10. An Awkward Situation

Green shrubs were everywhere, and perfectly trimmed...in the shape of...skulls...

Night Fall turned around in circles, entranced by what she saw.

"My my, aren't you a pretty thing?" came a voice behind her.

She spun around and her eyes met with a man in a long red coat. He had a white shirt on under a black vest and a red and white bow tie under the collar. His hair was long red, the colour of fresh blood.

"What are you doing here, all alone?" the mysterious person asked, flicking his red hair behind his shoulders.

"I don't answer to people who don't tell me their names."

"Grell Sutcliff," he bowed exaggeratedly.

Night Fall's eyes widened. "You're a Reaper," she said slowly.

"Well how did you know that? You're human."

"You Reapers really aren't that smart, are you," Night Fall said with a huff.

"Why you little-" Grell broke off with a happy yell. "Oh Bassy! I was hoping I'd run into you!" he flounced over (which is quite a feat if you're of the male gender) and attempted to launch himself at the butler clad in black who had just appeared seemingly out of no where. Sebastian sidestepped and let the Reaper fall on his face.

"Grell, you really need to stop this, it's very distracting," he sighed, looking down.

"Love knows no bounds," Grell mumbled into the green grass.

"I'm sorry you had to meet him like this," Sebastian gestured to the being on the ground who was spitting out grass and dirt.

"It's quite alright," she said momentarily forgetting the anger she felt towards her bond. "He couldn't have done anything to me anyways."

"What! How dare you! I could cleave you in half, human!" Grell stood up and whipped out his death scythe from nowhere. He ran at her with it straight up in the air, yelling a ridiculous battle cry. With a sigh she spread her wings, surprising the Reaper, and pushed her wings forward, sending Grell flying backwards. He hit his head on a tree with an audible thump.

"Okay, alright," the dazed Reaper slurred. "You win, but Bassy is mine..."

She turned around, putting her wings down again, but not before she was smacked in the torso with a tree. Night Fall hit into the tree, falling next to the barely conscious Grell.

The last thing she saw was Sebastian yelling his head off.

Night Fall woke up in her room. She gingerly touched her head. It was sore, but it would heal within the hour. When she crawled out of bed, she immediately went to find Sebastian, listening for any hint of a voice. There was none, even with her hypersensitive hearing. So she picked her way quietly down the hall and made her way to the room where she had somewhat dined with the Earl this morning. No one was there, but she could smell something delicious coming from what she assumed was the kitchen.

She followed her nose, and it did indeed lead to the kitchen.

Sebastian was standing over a tray of what were obviously going to be fruit tarts sitting on a large table in the middle of the room. He was delicately placing fruit in the cup-shaped dough.

"Well, I must say, those look delicious," Night Fall said cautiously, walking into the room.

"Thank you," came the stiff reply. "Would you care for one?"

"I would love one." Night Fall reached over and delicately grabbed a tart with raspberries and a single mint leaf on top. With her eyes partly closed she took a single bite. Her eyes widened, she took another fast bite.

"Wow," she mumbled with her mouth full,"This is great!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it, now if you'll excuse me, I must go and take them to my master."

Night Fall nodded and turned away, walking back the way she had come. She made her way into the main entry hall, looking around. The door to the manor were slightly agar. Curiously she made her way outside.

There was a young boy with golden hair tending to a bush in the middle of the lawn. His back was to her, and he was talking quietly to the plant.

He turned around, and seeing her, he jumped and the plant sheers flew out of his hands, too high to see.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he kept yelling, shaking his head side to side fervently.

"What are you-" she stopped speaking, and jumped to catch the shears that, seconds later, would have been impaled in the boy's head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I was the one that hit you with the tree trunk!" he said, starting to sob.

"Hey, hey it's fine, look," she gestured to her torso, "Not hurt at all, not anymore."

"But I don't understand. I hit you with a tree. How are you just fine? And, I thought you had wings...what happened to those? They were really pretty."  
>Night Fall laughed nervously, suddenly realizing that this human knew nothing about what she truly was. "You just must have not hit me as hard as you thought, and it must have been the sun, and the heat, playing tricks on your mind."<p>

The boy brightened immediately. "Okay! I'm glad I didn't hurt you, that must be it, there is no way you actually had wings. My name's Finnian, but you can call me Finny, Okay?" he thrust out a dirt covered hand to shake. Night Fall shook it, amazed with the strength this simple boy possessed.

"I'm Jane. Jane Contrix. Pleasant to meet you."  
>"Alright, it was nice to meet you, but if I don't get back to work Sebastian will be mad." With that, Finny raced off.<p>

Night Fall shook her head and made her way back inside, almost colliding with the red-haired Reaper; Grell.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Grell said, but his tone of voice made it obvious he had intended to run into her.

"Didn't see you either," she said innocently.

"So, I hear you're a Dark Angel, eh?" Grell said awkwardly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you heard right," she let her incisors enlarge to sharp vampiric fangs and her eyes glowed blue. Grell stepped back in shock.

"I didn't realize..." he said, stepping away, around her, and sprinted down the path away from the mansion.

"I will soon see you again, my pretty!" Grell cackled.

Night Fall clucked her tongue and smiled, walking inside, and momentarily forgot about her eyes and teeth.

She met with a man in a standard cooking uniform with a mop of unruly dirty blonde hair. He jumped back in shock. She noticed, unfortunately for her, that he had a large flame-thrower held in his hands...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, it's me! (Obviously, who else would it be?) Well, this chapter, in my opinion didn't flow as well as the others, but that's just me. Hope you all enjoyed, and because no one said anything otherwise, I've decided to take Grell out of the story for now, but I may add him back in later. So, I suppose, see you all later with another chapter!<strong>


	11. Saved by the Bell or Rather, a Butler

She met with a man in a standard cooking uniform with a mop of unruly dirty blonde hair. He jumped back in shock. She noticed, unfortunately for her, that he had a large flame-thrower held in his hands...

Night Fall backed away wearily, immediately getting rid of the small bits of her true form. The man's eyes were wild. He pointed the flamethrower at her and squeezed the trigger, flame billowed everywhere.

She was immediately catapulted into her memories; the day her parents died.

Her wings sprung out of her back unintentionally and she dodged the jet of fire.

"Oi!" the man yelled in a panic,"What the hell are you!"

Night Fall forgot, in the panic of the fire, that this man was human, and he didn't know who she was, or what she was. Her memory was obviously muddled, it was getting harder and harder to remember who knew her and who didn't.

"Please! I'm a friend! she cried, then put her wings down. The way they were fanned around her was instinct, meant to make the enemy fear her.

The man stopped pulling the trigger, and the flame dispersed. "Alright, what are you then? Because I could really use an explanation right about now. Ya know, one including the _fangs_ and the _glowing eyes_ and the _wings_!"

"Right, um..." Night Fall stammered. "Well you see-"

"Bard, there you are, come with me, I need to speak with you for a moment." Sebastian was standing three inches from Bard, eyes closed to slits.

"Sebastian, did you see, she-"

"Bard, I said come with me," Sebastian said a little bit more forcefully.

"But, but sh-"

"I meant now."

Bard refused to budge, saying, "No, Sebastian, listen to me. She is a _demon!_ No normal creature has wings like that, not to mention pointed teeth! Imagine what harm she could do to the young master!"

"No, Bard, she is no threat. None at all, and I suggest you come with me now, or you risk your position here."

Bard swallowed multiple times, like there was something in his throat that he couldn't get down. With a bright red face, he stalked after Sebastian.

Night Fall flushed with guilt. "But Sebasti-"

He looked at her with a scathing glare. She flushed a deeper red and walked back out to the gardens.

Night Fall felt something stirring in her gut. A deep hunger that went beyond what a normal human could feel.

She had healed herself, used her life. She needed something to regain what she had lost. Life for a life.

She needed a human soul.

~Le Major Time Skip~

A figure cloaked in black made its way down the dark cobblestone streets of England. The soft swishing behind it made sure anyone who looked noticed its dark wings.

A lone person walked down the street, towards the creature. He was dressed in an expensive coat and top hat. Anyone could tell he was from the richer class of society. In his hand, was a silver-topped cane shaped like a skull. The man stopped momentarily to look at his pocketwatch. Nearly midnight.

"My wife is going to be so upset..." he mumbled to himself, snapping his pocketwatch closed. When he looked back up, there was something, or someone in his face.

"Excuse me, but I must be getting home," he said to the person in front of him.

"Could you please stay, just a while?" the person asked, voice smooth as silk.

"But I-" he tried to protest. The creature gently grabbed his face and turned it towards itself.

"Please, I need your help," it repeated in a soft voice.

"I-"

"Please," it said again, "help me."

The man's resistance dropped. The silver-topped cane dropped out of his hands and they hung limply by his side. "Whatever you ask, my lady."

"That's right," she said, lifting the hood of her cloak, "I just need something of yours. Then you can be happy forever. I promise."

"I will give you anything you ask for, my lady."

"I just...need your soul."

"Of course. My soul is yours, my lady Angel."

She hissed in surprise. Most humans would pin the wings on her back as some sort of coat, a feathered coat. Those thoughts were only there for a moment before the Hunger won over. The creature closed the man's eyes with her fingertips and softly kissed him.

After a matter of seconds, the man dropped to the ground; dead. The creature rubbed it's forehead, unsatisfied. It was still hungry.

It needed more.

On silent wings, the creature flew to the rooftops, and sat in wait. A predator looking for its next prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone. Really sorry about how long this chapter took. I'm doing some stuff for NaNoWriMo, and this story was kinda shoved to the back of my head...along with the other Fanfiction stuff I've been writing. So really sorry about that. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner! I promise!<strong>

**And please, please, please review! I don't know what to fix, what to change, and what you guys like unless you do! I'm only going on the number of views...and that isn't really even that high. But I thank those of you who have continued to read!**

**Do svidaniya!**


End file.
